London - Capital of England
London '(ロンドン, ''Rondon) is a fandmade character for the anime and manga series '''Hetalia: Axis Powers. He represents the capital city of England, and received the human name, Henry. Attributes 'Appearance' A rather surly looking young boy, London has tousled, brown hair and dark blue eyes, and has a rather wiry build and pale skin. He usually wears a felt cap and an overcoat over a blue waistcoat, a red ascot tie, an off-white shirt, and gray knee-length shorts. He does not dress particularly sloppily, but he looks somewhat battered, with a plaster over one cheek and a small bruise on his right knee. London is often seen with a black, gentleman's umbrella and a pigeon, or more. 'Personality and Interests' Stubborn, rude, awkward and grouchy, London likes reading, the musical theatre, comedy shows, pop music, and football. Although not fluent, he is also impressively multi-lingual and seems to be extremely fast when it comes to contacting people and relaying information, apparently through a red telephone box he claims to have used nearby, although no one else can see it. Though London has pride and immense loyalty in his country, he is also rather self-deprecating and often makes ironic comments which could easily be viewed as compliments, but were probably meant as criticism. He is extremely wary about personal space amongst friends and strangers alike, and gets very flustered when it is breached, and he is easily embarrassed by open affection. Much to his chagrin, London seems to attract much-unwanted attention from pigeons, no matter how many times he tries to get rid of them, although he doesn't seem particularly worried about using them to attack people who annoy him. His ill-mannered disposition is also possibly due to a black rain cloud which follows him around, although, like with mythical creatures, he denies that it is there if he's asked. Like England, he can see mythical creatures, but says that he does not believe in them, and won't hesitate to sign them off as a figment of his childlike imagination, no matter how many fairies die. Oddly, he is perfectly at ease with the notion of ghosts. He is also religious and attends church frequently. Relationships 'England' While London respects and cares a lot for England, he is very much aware of his short-comings, and even quickly gets himself some fish and chips to avoid his cooking. Although both are awkward when it comes to expressing sincere feelings and opinions through words, they have a mutual understanding of the other and generally have little problems with one another. 'Paris' London feels intensely uncomfortable with Paris' flamboyancy, and often avoids being alone with her if he can help it. It is noted that London does try to be civil to her, but eventually cracks and ends up saying something rude. Trivia *London's human name is a reference to the several kings of England of the same name. *'NB: There may be some historical inaccuracies on this page. If any is found, notifiying the maker (Whiteweaver) of this page would be much appreciated. Please do not use, copy, or edit any content in this page without the permission of the writer. Thank you. ' Category:Capital Cities Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cities